A new and very useful type of adjustable underdesk monitor support assembly for a desk structure, computer work station structure or the like is provided in Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727 (issued Jun. 30, 1992) which permits a monitor so supported to be viewable through a transparent portion in the structure working platform. This type of monitor support assembly is well suited not only for use in free standing desks, computer work stations, and the like, but also for use in work stations that are incorporated into a modular environment (see, for example, Lechman et al. U.S. Ser. No. 778,333 filed Oct. 17, 1991) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,193 issued Mar. 15, 1994.
In a modular environment, wall and even floor surfaces of cubicle defining members are associatable where practical with functional furniture components. A common objective in a modular structure is to provide a maximized usable working area (volumetrically and also surface-area wise).
The modular desk structure provided in the aforementioned U.S. Ser. No. 778,333 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,193) requires that the associated monitor support structure be cooperatively engaged with side, back and bottom members that are a part of a desk structure.
For reasons of cost efficiency and improved space utilization, it has been found that an improved adjustable monitor support structure is needed which avoids the need for associated desk members along side, back and bottom portions. Such a monitor support structure is provided in the aforementioned Lechman Ser. No. 024,196 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,099).
However, the prior monitor support structures, though certainly very useful, have been found not to satisfy the market demand for a versatile self-configuring, geometrically stable combination of monitor support structure and slidable keyboard support tray which can either be suspended from the undersurface of a desk or work station horizontal working surface (for supported monitor screen user viewing through a window in this undersurface), or be floor supported beneath the window for the viewing of the screen.
According to the present invention, the monitor support structure of Ser. No. 024,196 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,099) is altered and changed to provide a new monitor support structure that meets the foregoing market demand. The resulting versatile support structure does not detract from the principal advantages and features of the monitor support structure of Ser. No. 024,196 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,099).